


Would You Rather|| BTS Edition

by Anonymous



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: All Relationships Are Slight BTW at least until the End, An OTP or OT3 Is Coming Out Of This Somewhere Down the Line, Based On The Movie From 2013 If That Helps, Don't Expect The Same Ending Though, Except It Kinda Is, GOT7 Are Minor Characters And Literally Half Of Them Are Here to Die, How Do I Tag, Joker au, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Taehyung Has Multiple Personalities And It Is Not Pretty, harley quinn au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Now I know what you're thinking. You think I'm crazy. You think I'm insane. You think I'm mad. True I may just be. Madness, as you know, is like gravity, all you need is a little push. You may all think you're saints compared to me, but I have a lesson to instill in you all," Taehyung motions for Mark to remove JB's limp body as he was now literally dead weight, "you may think you're better, you may think you're 'good' or the hero, but there are no heroes in this story. You will be pushed and we will find out just how much of impure scum you are. I let my butler shoot him, but in actuality, I really like knives. Do you want to know why I use a knife? Guns are too quick. You can't savor all the... little emotions. In....you see, in their last moments, people show you who they really are. So in a way, I know your friends better than you ever did. Would you like to know which of them were cowards? Well you're about to find out. You will play this game."~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Games are meant to bring smiles and laughter, but why is it this game only brings questioning and horror?





	1. Chapter 1

"Is there anything else we can do?" "No, not at this time, if we want your cousin to make the best of this situation, he's going to need a bone marrow transplant and soon." "But he's already so low on the list and with how expensive all his other medical treatments are, we just simply do not have the funds to help bump him up on the list, but that doesn't mean we can afford for him not to have it..." "I understand completely just how costly this can be first-hand, but right now, it is the only option we have." "Kookie—" "Shut it Yugyeom." 

Jungkook spared a glance at his younger cousin, immediately feeling guilty over his tone. It wasn't Yugyeom's fault that this illness occurred and happen to strike him. It wasn't Yugyeom's fault that his parents left him orphaned at the age of nine when they decided they weren't fit enough to be parents. It wasn't Yugyeom's fault that Jungkook's own parents were killed in a hit-and-run and he was left with a poor teenaged boy, who had to drop out of school just to work three shitty minimum-waged jobs just to keep a roof over both of their heads. It's not Yugyeom's fault for any of this but could they not catch a damn break?! "I'm sorr—" "It's fine."

Jungkook sighed and reverted his attention back to the oncologist. The oncologist, Dr. Choi, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Look, this our only option, and I'd hate to see Mr. Jeon be denied treatment he deserves. I...have this friend. A philanthropist, if you will, who may be able to help with your situation." 

Jungkook shifted in his seat and gritted his teeth. Sure he'd been late on a few bills and even threatened to be evicted a few times, but one thing to never ever mistake was that he nor Yugyeom are charity cases. Jungkook prided himself in never taking hand-outs because he would rather work towards his goals, no matter how hard the struggle was. It was what his father had taught him. On the other hand, Yugyeom's eyes widened at the doctor's words. He knew how his older cousin felt when others offered to help. Jungkook cleared his throat. 

"Yugyeom could you please wait out in the hall please?" "But—" "I don't want to hear it." Yugyeom stood quietly and made his way out of the office. He knew better than to try his older cousin's patience. 

"Dr. Choi, I appreciate the gesture, but this is just not something I can accept. Are you positively sure there are no other options?" "If you're worried about you being treated as a charity case, this is not what this is, but your cousin needs this transplant and my friend can help." 

Jungkook bit his lip at the doctor's words. Any other time, he would have insisted the declination. Any other times, he wasn't as desperate. Any other time, he would have his cousin by his side reassuring him everything will be alright. This time, if he doesn't do something, his Yugy won't be there any longer. Jungkook bit down on his lip as he could feel tears threatening to escape. For the first time in a long time, he just didn't know what to do. Dr. Choi cleared his throat, gaining Jungkook's attention. 

"I understand your apprehension, but I think this will be a very good option for you. If you like, my friend is here to see another patient's family member on my behalf. I could arrange for you to meet. That way, If you have any questions, he'll be here to answer you." Jungkook nodded before the oncologist could even finish the sentence fully. Dr. Choi gave a small tight-lipped smile as he placed a call. "Mr. Kim—ah I apologize Mr. J, could you perhaps make a stop by my office, I have someone I'd like you to meet—" "Not a problem for my favorite friend." 

Jungkook nearly jumped ten feet in the air when he heard an unexpected deep voice behind him. He turned around only to be met with the most beautiful pair of chocolate brown eyes, he had ever seen. The unknown man sporting dark brown hair with a green tinge let out an almost child-like laugh as his eyes lit up at the younger's reaction. Jungkook couldn't see the man's smile due to his black face mask, but he could make out a box-like outline and his heart may or may not have fluttered a bit. Jungkook didn't realize he was staring at the mysterious man, until said man waved his hands in front of his face to garner his attention. 

"Are you wanting to join my tea party Alice?" 

"Huh what?" 

'Mr. J' let out another soft-hearted chuckle and extended his hand out for Jungkook to shake, while Jungkook shakily took his hand, praying no once could hear his fastened heartbeat. "Mr. Jeon, this is Mr. Kim Taehyung, my friend I was discussing with you. Mr. Kim—" Taehyung looked towards Dr. Choi giving him a look that caused him to instantly straighten up. "I'm sorry again, Mr. J, this is Mr. Jeon. Mr. Jeon here is my patient's cousin and right now, they are in a little bit of a financial situation." Jungkook nearly jumped in his seat again as he almost forgot he was still in Dr. Choi's office. Taehying ran his hands through his hair, his gaze never leaving Jungkook's. "Ah, I presume the young man out there belongs to you." Taehyung strode to Dr. Choi's desk, hopping on top of it to sit on, much to the oncologist's annoyance. 

"So, your little cousin needs a bone marrow transplant, you're near the bottom of the list, and you don't have any resources." "How did you—" "Let's just say, I'm fond of the little squirt." 

Whatever fluttery feelings Jungkook may or may not have had was replaced by new-found fear. Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all. 

"Mr. Jeon, is it? Ah yes, I will gladly see what I can do to help you out, but...I do require something in exchange for my services." 

"Like what? If I may ask." 

"Dinner with me," Taehyung smirked. 

"What?!" Jungkook could feel the blush creeping towards his cheeks. He doesn't know what type of exchanges this so-called philanthropist did, but he would not have part of it. 

"Um," Dr. Choi cleared his throat, "maybe you should word your purposes a little more clearly Mr. Kim...I mean Mr. J, I apologize." 

Taehyung lets out another giggle and begins swinging his legs. "Oh Mr. Jeon, it is not as you think in that pretty little head of yours. No, not all. Dinner won't be with just me, but with my other potential recipients. Nothing too fancy, just so we will all get to know each other. Easy right?"

Jungkook looks down after Taehyung sends him a wink. "So, if I attend this dinner party, you will help my cousin?" "Exactly right. You're a smart cookie aren't you?" Taehyung pinched Jungkook's cheeks, causing him to flinch away from the peculiar man. "Good." Taehyung exclaims as he claps, "so can I be expecting you to dinner tonight Mr. Jeon?" 

Jungkook shifted in his seat and debated to himself. One part of himself wanted to tell this man to go shove it where the sun doesn't shine, but another part of him, the bigger part, knew this may be Yugyeom's last chance. Jungkook took a deep breath. "I will attend your dinner party. "Ah *claps hands* Splendid! I will be seeing you around 8:30 tonight. I will be sending a dinner your way." 

"How do you know where I live?" Taehyung raised his hands in the air. "Oh details! Goodbye Mr. Jeon, I hope to see you soon," Taehyung sends another casual wink. 

Dr. Choi, who had chose to remain quiet, suddenly got worked up with the hand that was slowly grazing his leg. "Mm—Mr. Jeon, I assure you Mr. Kim, um I mean Mr. J here is a very good man and this will be a very good opportunity. I promise you are making the right decision." Jungkook slowly stood from his seat looking at both men. Taehyung sat just in perfect view to obscure the hand clasping Dr. Choi's thigh and Dr. Choi fought back the sensation to lean his head back and bite his lips in effort to contain the moan threatening to escape. Jungkook looked down but could still feel the two pairs of eyes on him. One communicating concern while the other was darker, sinister, lusting even. "Thank you both for this opportunity," Jungkook bowed and walked out the room. 

Yugyeom looked up from his angry birds game. "How'd it go? Who was that man?" "Enough of the questions ok? Let's gets you some food and get you home okay?" Yugyeom looked down as he stood up to trail behind Jungkook. "I'm sorry," Jungkook barely heard the hoarse whisper, but it was enough to slow him down almost causing Yugyeom to walk straight into him. Jungkook turned around and wrapped his arms around Yugyeom, pulling him close. "No, I'm sorry," Jungkook blinked away his tears, "I don't mean to be so harsh with you, I'm just frustrated and scared. You're all I have left." Yugyeom let the tears roll down his face as he pressed his head to Jungkook's. "No matter what you'll always have me. We're in this together no matter what." Jungkook sniffled and nodded his head. "I know and I'm sorry if sometimes it seems like I lose sight of that. C'mon, lets get you home, so you can eat and take your medicine." Jungkook gently took Yugyeom's shaking hand and together walk out of the clinic.

As soon as Jungkook had made his exit, Taehyung resumed his ministrations. Letting his hand softly graze up Dr. Choi's thigh, lightly passing over his crotch area, where his perfectly creased black slacks were the tightest at the moment. Dr. Choi threw his head back and sighed. "Such a good little boy for me aren't you my precious Youngjae?" Dr. Choi looked up at the man that was holding him captive. "Will it all be the same as before Mr. J?" Taehyung smiled and hopped off the desk, getting behind the nervous yet turned on doctor so he could run his hands over his clothed torso. "Now you know that's not who I am now is it pudding?" Taehyung's slim and nimble fingers quickly made work of Dr. Choi's shirt, undoing the buttons in a matter of seconds, softly caressing all traces of his skin. "You've been such a very good boy. I think you deserve a little reward don't you think?" Taehyung begins whispering sweet nothings in Dr. Choi's ears, while removing his face mask and bringing himself closer to the other man's neck, taking his time to lick a broad stripe and roughly suck on it, leaving a reddish hickey in its wake. Dr. Choi threw his head back against Taehyung, grasping the chair, inhaling a very deep breath. "Mr. J..." "Mr. J isn't here right now, please leave a message after the beep." Taehyung sunk his teeth into Dr. Choi's shoulder, laving his tongue on the new wounds as an apology. Dr. Choi spun around in his chair to face Taehyung. He doesn't know why he did it, but while Taehyung is busy undoing his belt buckle, he thinks back to earlier. While he may have told Jungkook he was making the right decision, he was now reminded and sure more than ever, he himself had just made the wrong one.


	2. Chapter 2

"Either I'm dying and you're just not telling me or Christmas has come early." 

Jungkook threw a dish towel at his laughing cousin. "What? I can't be domestic?" 

"No...just...you haven't cooked lamb skewers since..." Yugyeom trails off and looks down. 

"Since your parents left you on my doorstep." 

Jungkook placed a plate in front of Yugyeom, giving a bittersweet smile to the now solemn boy. "We usually haven't always had the money, but today I just wanted something different than an instant-cup-of-noodles or our usual plain ramen." 

"So I'm dying then..." "You're not dying! Okay, look. I know how it's been since Auntie and Uncle left and my parents died. I get that. We're always been struggling and can never catch a break, but there are brighter days ahead. You'll find a donor, graduate higher school, and leave me for university on a scholarship because of your good grades." "And you?" 

"I'll just be happy not to hear your extremely loud snoring at night." 

Yugyeom gasped and threw the towel right back as a now laughing Jungkook. "I'm kidding! Seriously, I'll just be happy to see you succeed." "I think you should also go back to school." Jungkook smiled and ruffled Yugyeom's head rather than his hair, as the younger's hair had all fallen out thanks to chemotherapy. "That's the dream." Yugyeom beamed at his older cousin and began to eat his meat. 

"Hyung, do you think my hair will grow back before college? I'm a Jeon, so you know I have to look right for the ladies." Jungkook rolled his eyes at Yugyeom's silliness. 

"Boy please." 

Jungkook got up to prepare for the dinner party he was meant to attend. Yugyeom continued eating merrily until his cousin came back downstairs. 

"Are you going on a date? Is that why you're not eating and look like you're dressed to kill? The silk white shirt I expect because you're obsessed with white shirts, but black leather pants really? They're so tight, does your dick even have room to breathe down there?" 

"Yugy!" 

"Sorry sorry, but seriously where are you going dressed like that? Oh my God...do you run a secret brothel? Is a woman's pimp paying for my lamb skewers I'm having right now?!" 

Jungkook shook his head and held his hand up. "Please just stop. I...I'm going to be putting a parental block on the television." "We don't even own a TV." "The laptop then." "That crusty old thing that's almost as old as I am? Go ahead." 

Jungkook holds back a groan as he closes his eyes and sighs exasperatedly. "Okay look I'm going out for a while to a dinner party. No more questions asked. You know the drill. In bed by eleven, if someone breaks in, you know where the baseball bat is, and please try not to catch poor Mr. Snuggles on fire again." "I was young then and it was an accident! I'm sorry!" "It was a week ago and that poor kitty is still scared of you." "Touché." "Whatever. My ride is here and stay away from Mr. Snuggles!" "Fine, I won't touch the car." Yugyeom pretends to sulk as Jungkook presses a light kiss to the side of his head. "Ew. Eomma slob." 

Jungkook smiled at Yugyeom and fast-paced himself out the door, not paying any mind to whatever he inadvertently caused to drop to the floor. 

As soon as Jungkook made it outside, he almost walked straight into a towering figure. 

"Oh I'm sorry." 

The man, with bleach blonde hair and dark brown eyes that held a grave look to them, turned towards Jungkook and bowed respectfully. "Mr. Jeon I presume. I am Jackson Wang, and I will be your driver for the night." Jungkook looked in awe as the man held the door open for him. "Thank you," he murmured to the driver. The driver looked at Jungkook as he quietly shuffled in the back of the limo. 

"Cute," he thought as he headed back towards the front. 

The entire ride there, Jungkook couldn't stop thinking. Did Yugyeom remember to take his medicine? Is he okay? What should I expect at Mr. Kim....Mr. J's party? Shit now I'm doing it. Why Mr. J? Who is this man? And why am I att—Jeon Jungkook no, just please no stop it. But—shut it! Jungkook could feel the blush creeping up on his cheeks. It's just been too long. That's all. Yep that's what it is. You're frustrated and he's just....mysterious. And kind of loony.......and actually really creepy. Yep super creepy. His masked smile never even left his face. 

"Are you going to stay there having a mental fight with yourself or are you going to get out?" Jungkook nearly jumped through the sunroof at Jackson's voice. He turned towards the driver as he put his hands on his chest to help himself remember how to breathe properly. 

"I know I'm handsome and all, but I was never one to appreciate gawking." 

"I-I-I-," Jungkook stuttered as he raced his way out the limo. "I'm so sorry, I-I—" Jackson held up a hand to silence Jungkook and held out his arm to escort him to the front door of a rather large mansion. "Seriously, this place could rival Disneyworld," Jungkook thought. 

Jackson chuckled. "Cute. Very cute. Word of advice kid. Know your place amongst bossman. I hope to see you at the end of the night. Good luck." Jungkook looked at Jackson bewildered. "What's that supposed to mean?" "Just...watch yourself and play your cards smartly." 

Before Jungkook could speak anymore, a man around his stature with blond hair and pristine butler's uniform opened the dorm. "Ah Mr. Tuan, here is your last guest for the evening." "Hmm he looks rather delicious doesn't he?" The two men exchanged smirks before Jackson finally left Jungkook's side. 

The butler extended his hand and a bow. "I am Mark Tuan and I will be the butler attending to this party this evening. If there is anything that you need, please do not hesitate to let me know." Jungkook shakily took his hand and followed him inside the house, still not knowing what to expect. Maybe this is a lot easier than he thought. Just dinner with a whole bunch of strangers. Sure he could get through this. As soon as they made it into, what he could only assume, was the living room, he was handed a glass of wine and practically shoved towards other people. 

"Oh my God, I am so sorry! I am super clumsy." The other man turned towards Jungkook and smiled bright enough to make the sun jealous. 

"Not a problem at all, I hated this jacket anyway. I'm Hoseok, but you can call me Hobi." 

Hoseok, or Hobi, swiftly removed his jacket and extended his hand towards Jungkook, who shook it while silently praying for a pair of sunglasses and nice shot of Vodka cause well hot damn. 

"Jungkook. Most people call me Kookie." "Aww that's such a cute—" 

"Did someone mention something about cookies? Does that mean I just get to eat you all up? Or should I leave that for daddy?" 

Another man, who had made his way through the crowd, wrapped his arms around Jungkook's shoulders from behind. 

"Um..." "Oh sorry cutie," the zany man, pinches Jungkook's cheeks, "allow me to introduce myself, I am Kunpimook, but you may call me BamBam." "BamBam?" Jungkook tested out the name, stretching the syllables before looking at Hoseok with wide eyes, who mouths back. "I know, weird." 

"I see you already met Hoseok, the man with hair and a smile that is probably brighter than your future." Jungkook looked down while Hoseok laughed lightly to cover the awkwardness. "Oh my smile is nothing...." BamBam swatted his hand to dismiss Hoseok's denial of his insistence. "Please, pretty sure the sun is jealous of how bright you are." Jungkook fought to keep the smile threatening to curl on his lips. "He's not wrong." "See?! Such a smart little Kookie we have! I'll take you around to meet everyone." 

Before Jungkook could object, he was being steered by the young boy to the other attractive—and he did mean super fucking attractive—men he would also be having dinner with this evening. 

"This is Namjoon, he's a Kim too, so daddy likes to call him the tall Mr. Kim." Namjoon turned around, looked at the pair while smiling and extending his hand out to Jungkook. Nice to meet you, probably never sounded so succulent as it did coming from this god. "Uhh—" Jungkook forgot how his brain worked, but BamBam moved him on before he could make a total spluttering mess. 

"The pair over there are Jinyoung and JB, typical mom and dad. Don't tell Mr. J I said that though or else my mommy will get mad at me." "Your mommy?" Jinyoung and JB had a pause in their conversation and turned to wave at Jungkook, both with smiles on their faces. Jungkook smiled and waved back before cocking his head. "Is Jinyoung—" "Yes, quite the accident happened to him. Now he's forever stuck in that chair." Jungkook's heart dropped.

"That is so sad." "Such is life little one! That person over there, looks like could kill you, would threaten to kill you, but overall a cupcake you just want to sink your teeth into and lick from the bottom up, that's Yoongi. He's a war veteran." Said man who had just clinked his glass with Hoseok, raised his glass in Jungkook's direction when BamBam caught his attention. Jungkook's heart may or may not have fluttered. Jungkook may or may not have to speak with a doctor about this condition. 

BamBam slung his arm around Jungkook and led him to another pair. A guy with silverish lavender hair turned towards them. Annoyance evident on his face. Jungkook looked down, feeling a blush creep his cheeks as he tried to avoid the gaze that was probably burning right through his soul right now. "Is this what the cat dragged in?" Jungkook looked up in a hurt shock as the short yet spiteful man tilted his head and laughed light-heartedly at his red face. 

BamBam laughed and attached himself to the other man. "Jimin, I think you're my favorite. Besides," BamBam moved his hands down Jimin's sides, bringing them to rest on Jimin's ass, "you have an ass plump enough to bounce a quarter off of. I think daddy will like it, even mommy might get a kick out of you." BamBam mewled into Jimin's neck, spinning him around with Jimin laughing and carrying on with whatever antics BamBam had dedicated to him. 

Jungkook stood in silence. Not even noticing a figure was standing right in front of him until he felt someone's hand rest on his shoulders, causing him to finally look up. A man—no sorry, a being who is too beautiful and worthy of even being called an Adonis—was looking at him with big doe-like eyes and who even the fuck has pink hair and makes it look good? 

Either Jungkook was dying and no one was telling him, or Christmas has come early. 

"Sorry. I didn't know he was so snobbish. Don't mind him, all the other guys are really nice I assure you. I'm Seokjin and you are?" "Yours...errr....Jesus Christ...uh...I mean Jungkook!" Smooth Kookie real smooth, that'll show what a stud muffin you are. 

Seokjin laughed and patted Jungkook on the shoulder. "Nice meeting you Jungkook. Look forward to dinner." 

First Mr. Kim...J! Then the rest of these beautiful men. Jungkook was sure if Seokjin wasn't near him probably ready to catch him just in case anything happened, he'd already have fainted a long time ago. 

"So what brings you here?" 

Oh yeah, why was Jungkook here again? 

"Um I'm here for my little cousin. He has cancer....and uh...he needs a bone marrow transplant." "Oh." Seokjin looked down and bit his lip. "I'm sorry to hear that." "It's fine." The two stood in silence before Seokjin brought up word again. "Actually I'm here for my br—" Mark cleared his throat and clinked an empty glass with a butter knife. 

"If you would so graciously follow me to the dining hall, as dinner is now ready." 

Everyone followed and sat down at the table, looking and checking each other out, while food was being served. Taehyung, dressed in all black, makeup done to make him look nearly deathly pale, the green in his hair much more evident, came in and sat down at the head of table, with beloved and loyal BamBam to the right of him. Everyone turned their attention towards him, his presence screaming rather than simply commanding attention. 

Taehyung looked around, pleased with his new set of victims. Ideas already churning in his mind. 

As Mark was refilling glasses with wine, Taehyung cleared his throat to signal everyone to turn towards him once more. "Is there anyone who would like to leave before we continue dinner? You're free to leave and nothing will be held against you." 

All the men looked around the room, but no one dared to move their seat. Each person was there for a reason and quite frankly were enjoying themselves a little too much to make the effort to leave. No, they could all stick out this dinner party and receive Mr. J's generous help. It's all too easy to walk out on. 

"So, I've decided we're going to play a little game." 

Jimin looked towards Taehyung with amusement apparent in his eyes. "What kind of game?"

"Oh just a simple game of Would You Rather. For example, would you rather kiss dear sweet Yoongi here, or would you rather kiss sweet luscious Hoseok here?" 

Jinyoung chuckled at Taehyung's example. "So you're going to make us all kiss each other?" Taehyung turned his attention towards Jinyoung and let out a small laugh. "Oh baby, wouldn't you like that," Taehyung asked as he winked, "maybe so, maybe no. We'll have to see how this night goes and how frisky you all like to get." Taehyung laughed louder and ran a hand through his hair before speaking in a louder boomer voice. 

"So Jungkook, I hear you don't like to eat meat." Jungkook looked up in surprise from his plate. "How did you—" "Details, my friend, details! Would you rather eat the meat that is on your plate for ten thousand dollars or would you rather be escorted out of this dinner so early with no money?" 

Jungkook's body went into shock. Just what was this man actually asking? Sure he cooks meat for his cousin, but he himself hasn't embraced the carnivorous side of his omnivore nature since his parents passed. Taehyung leaned forward on the table and stared at Jungkook, a smile still plastered on his masked face. 

"Ten thousand dollars. Who would pass up on this offer? Just take a tiny little bite. It's that easy." 

Jimin sneered at Jungkook's easily seen reluctance. "Stop being so pussy-whipped and take a bite will ya or are you too much of a stuck-up goody two-shoes?" 

Jungkook directed his glare towards Jimin before hesitantly picking up his fork. BamBam clapped his hands and leaned back in his seat as he watched Jungkook eat a small piece of meat. As soon as the meat went down his throat, Jungkook automatically began feeling sick, but held it in as best he could because he had to remind himself why he was really here.

"Did you have to do that to the poor boy. Look at him, the discomfort on his face is obvious." Taehyung snapped his head to look at Namjoon, his smile growing wider, more wicked, licking his lips at the older male. 

"Ah, the tall Mr. Kim. Since you have such a mouth on you, I want to put it to good use. But since there are people around, I guess I'll have to settle for this." 

Taehyung signaled for Mark to bring a canter to sit right in front of Namjoon. "I noticed you haven't taken a drink of your wine at all this evening. Why is that?" 

Namjoon gritted his teeth, snared his nose, and looked down. Fuck anyone who was even going to judge him. He's human okay?! "I-I'm a recovering alcoholic." 

"Hmm know your way around a bottle eh? Bet you know your way around a lot of things," Taehyung bit his lip and quirked his eyebrow. 

"Would you rather drink that entire canter for fifty thousand dollars or would you rather be escorted out of this dinner early with no money?" 

Namjoon looked at Taehyung and scoffed. Of course he needed the money, but he's been two years clean. To mess all that up now, was it worth it? But think about her Namjoon, you promised didn't you? This is your only way out. Stop being so chicken-hearted. 

Namjoon rolled his eyes and grabbed the canter. He sighed and prayed silently to be forgiven for this regret he's about to partake in. Everyone watched in silence as Namjoon downed the whole canter like it was a pleasure. And it was. Something sweeter than sweet. Maybe like peaches and cream. Namjoon set the canter down, his head swimming from the mild buzz accruing, and tears swimming in to leave his eyes, only to be blinked back and forgotten as he reminded himself it was for a good cause. 

"You happy now you twit?" 

Taehyung only giggled at Namjoon's glare. 

"Such a good boy for me aren't you. The both of you, such good boys for my pudding." 

BamBam looked towards Taehyung with twisted glee. "I think mommy's got a hard-on," BamBam winks at Taehyung while he leaned back in his chair and watched everyone slightly cower under his penetrating gaze. 

JB slowly got up, making everyone's eyes turn towards him. "Look, Mr. J....Mr. Kim...whatever you like calling yourself, this may seem like fun and games to you, but if you don't mind, I think I'll just be taking my money and my leave. I'm not really for games and uh crazy people persay." 

Taehyung looked at JB and waved his hand toward him. "Sure thing my friend. Just one thing before you go okay?" JB smiled towards Taehyung. "Anything." 

*BANG* 

Everyone screamed and looked in horror as JB fell backward with a loud thud, a gunshot now appearing in his head. 

Seokjin turned to look towards Taehyung and noticed Mark standing behind him with a piston pointed towards where the was-just-standing-right-there man now laid dead on the floor. 

"WHAT THE HELL?!" 

Taehyung smiled and reached out for Seokjin, cupping his chin and gently stroking his lips. "Such an ugly word to come from such a pretty mouth. Should I stuff something into it to punish such bad behavior?" Seokjin leaned away from Taehyung's touch, tears steadily falling. Jungkook leaned towards him and reached for his hand and whispered into it, "it's okay." 

BamBam laughed, clearly amused at the now fear-stricken group. "Aww where are those smiling faces?! He was offered to leave, but he didn't. He chose to stay, therefore choosing to play. Him walking out was against the rules. Now you see what happens when you break the rules." 

BamBam reached and pinched Hoseok and Jimin's faces. Both breathing heavily and refusing to look anywhere else but down. 

Taehyung laughed and waved for Mark to call for assistance and move the body by him. "Hmm too bad, he seemed like a fighter. I like those who like to put up a fight. I like reducing them until their squirming, whimpering, and damn near begging." Taehyung tsked as he took out his pocket knife. 

Jinyoung, who had resorted to sobbing, sniffled and gasped at Taehyung. "Why are you doing this?" 

Taehyung chuckled at the small, frail, paraplegic man. It's so cute when they're scared. They get inquisitive and you know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat. 

"Because all it takes is one bad day." 

"What is that even supposed to mean?!" 

"You'll find out soon my darling soon." Taehyung turned the tip of his blade on his finger, watching with wonder at the small droplet of blood that appears while everyone else watched with uneasy eyes and rightfully so. "We started a game and now you all will stay to finish it." Taehyung picked up JB's body and placed it in his lap, letting his blade explore the soft porcelain-like skin. "If you guys are ready," Taehyung let his knife nip softly before taking it deeper into the skin tissue, letting it slowly curve across, "it's time to play."


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone just sat there in complete shock. 

 

Seeing JB being carved into as if he were a measly piece of ham scared all of them shitless. 

Taehyung finished his little handiwork and picked JB up, turning him towards everyone else to see the art he had made. There sitting in between his lap was a dead man, blood and brain matter oozing out the back of his skull and his eyes still fairly wide open. 

"Isn't he a pretty thing?" 

Taehyung shoved JB closer to the table, making sure everyone could see the newest addition to the latter's facial features. A smile, literally ear to ear. Bloody and stretched wide to show the pink skin tissue underneath. Hoseok let out a small whimper and Yoongi looked down gritting his teeth together. It was a frightening sight to see. Gruesome, disgusting, and twisted were not words that could fully describe the up-close-and personal view Taehyung insisted on giving. Jinyoung was sure if Taehyung left JB there, he would vomit harshly from the grotesque reminder of his, of all of theirs, situation. 

"Now I know what you're thinking. You think I'm crazy. You think I'm insane. You think I'm mad. True I may just be. Madness, as you know, is like gravity, all you need is a little push. You may all think you're saints compared to me, but I have a lesson to instill in you all," Taehyung motions for Mark to remove JB's limp body as he was now literally dead weight, "you may think you're better, you may think you're 'good' or the hero, but there are no heroes in this story. You will be pushed and we will find out just how much of impure scum you are. I let my butler shoot him, but in actuality, I really like knives. Do you want to know why I use a knife? Guns are too quick. You can't savor all the... little emotions. In....you see, in their last moments, people show you who they really are. So in a way, I know your friends better than you ever did. Would you like to know which of them were cowards? Well you're about to find out. You will play this game." 

Taehyung claps his hands as Mark brings in a contraption heading first over to Hoseok and Jungkook. Jimin, who kept his head down ever since Taehyung practically paraded JB at them, looked up in wonder. 

"Is that...is that...and electrical shock machine?" 

BamBam bolted upright in his seat in glee. "Good job pumpkin, looks like you're beauty and brains!" 

Jimin looked back down as Jungkook and Hoseok both yelled out in panic from Mark strapping their heads. 

"Please don't do this!" Hoseok looked towards Taehyung, a desperate plea unleaving his eyes, but Taehyung merely chuckled. "Such a beautiful exquisite set of vocal chords you have Hoseok. Ah my little angel, you're who I most look forward to. Who knows, I might even try them out to see if you scream louder in pain or in pleasure." 

Taehyung winked at Hoseok and Hoseok shrunk back in his seat defeated, tears falling down. Jungkook sobbed, not stopping even as Jin tried to comfort him. Mark placed a mechanical box remote in between Hoseok and Jungkook on the table. It only had two buttons, red and blue. Taehyung leaned back in his seat as he began to explain the rules of the first game. "Okay Hoseokie and Jungkookie! I want you to choose who you'd rather shock. Hoseok blue is for shocking yourself, red is for shocking Jungkook." 

"You lecture us about not being mad?! You're mental and a lunatic!" 

Taehyung snapped his head in Yoongi's direction. "Ah sweet lips, and skin that could probably rival winter. You finally speak." Yoongi's jaw locked as Taehyung stared him down. Eyes nearly pitch black. Looking, staring, analyzing into his soul. "I'll have you know that I'm not mad. I'm just a differently sane! Crazy, I might give you. If I weren't crazy, I'd be insane! Can't have that now can we?" 

Taehyung ruffled Yoongi's hair and Yoongi spat at the man. 

"Aww someone is not willing to play nice daddy," BamBam said as he laughed at Yoongi's little show. 

"And just what exactly are you laughing at dick for brains brat?! You're just as much as berserk as he is with your sick love for this torture porn!" 

"If you do not shut the fuck up, I will take you right here on this table and let everyone watch. Let's see how much of a man you are after that," Taehyung snarled at Yoongi as BamBam smirked. 

Yoongi huffed. "Fuck you and your sick twisted fantasies." 

Taehyung looked at Yoongi, murderously, but eventually decided to simply undo his tie. "Before I was so rudely interrupted. Jungkook. Hoseok. You two will choose. Hoseok you will be going first. Would you rather shock yourself or would you rather shock Jungkook? You have 15 seconds to decide." Taehyung picks up a timer and shrieks are heard. 

"We can't decide things like that in just 15 seconds!" Taehyung chuckled at Namjoon. "We can decide a lot of things in 15 seconds. I can decide to break each of your fingers or gut you like a pig in 15 seconds. Now carry on with the game." 

Taehyung set the timer to 15 seconds, but not before Hoseok let out one more desperate sob, hoping somehow the crazed man would see some sense. "Better decide quickly angel, time is running out." Jungkook closed his eyes, silently praying to escape this situation. Hoseok grabbed onto Jungkook's hand and squeezed it lightly. 

"Don't worry Kookie, I won't shock you." 

Hoseok slammed his hand down on the blue button, closing his eyes shut tightly and groaning loudly as white-hot searing pain coursed through his body. Hundreds of watts of electricity sending jolts all through him. Jungkook sobbed even more looking at Hoseok fidget in his chair, drool dropping down his cheek, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he fought hard to overcome the sensation to give into the pain and black-out. 

"PLEASE!" Jungkook looked warily at Taehyung, who was watching in sheer amusement, rivaling BamBam's hearty laugh of glee. "STOP THIS! HE'S HAD ENOUGH!" Taehyung looked in amusement at Jungkook then signaled Mark to cut off the machine. 

"Aww poor little baby. It is to laugh, huh, Mistah J?" Taehyung threw his head back and howled in laughter as Mark took the strap off of Hoseok's head, moving it onto Jin's head. "Don't worry puddin', it's all the fun of the game!" Jungkook felt a wave of nausea overrunning him. Why was Taehyung calling himself Mr. J, if he's Mr. J? And what was he supposed to do now that he had to be the one to make the choice. 

Seokjin looked at Hoseok and nearly cried. The man looked wrecked and not in the pleasurable numbness sense. He looked very much in pain, his breathing going from big breaths to exclusively shallow, his head not having any more strength to endure the task of being held up. Seokjin gulped and shook at Jungkook to gain his attention, wanting to somehow comfort the younger man. "It will be okay JK. Alright. It will be fine. I can take it," Seokjin offered Jungkook a weak smile as he mentally prepared himself for the worst. But the worst never comes. Seokjin opened his eyes to peek at Jungkook, who couldn't speak back as he had himself endure the torture Hoseok previously suffered through. Seokjin looked at Jungkook in shock. Why didn't he choose to electrocute Seokjin instead? He could have saved himself the pain. After Jungkook's turn ended, he, like Hoseok, slumped back in his chair, all strength leaving his body. 

Seokjin was now staring at Yoongi, pressing the button without so much as a second thought. 

Yoongi cringed watching Seokjin thrashing around in his seat. Taehyung caught his gaze and leaned over, talking lowly to him. 

"Beautiful isn't he? Just look how his lips look parted like that. How he, how all the others curve either inwardly or outwardly from the pain. I bet your back would arch just as beautifully with so much elegance." 

Yoongi trembled as Taehyung ran his hand down Yoongi's back. Not that he would ever admit that Taehyung gets so easily under his skin, he didn't fight for his country for this bullshit. Fuck this sick smug bastard and anyone that wants to associate with him. 

"Fuck you," Yoongi whispered to Taehyung. "Fuck you and your equally insane brat." 

BamBam's ears perked up, having heard Yoongi from across the way. "I can't wait to break you." BamBam sneered maliciousy towards Yoongi as his turn of deciding was skipped and passed over to Namjoon. 

Namjoon looked at Yoongi. A look of apology duly noted before he pressed the red button to shock Yoongi. Yoongi jolted with a mixture of surprise and of pain. He couldn't necessarily blame Namjoon, the pain and humiliation he was going through was not something he would have wished on his own worse enemy, something he had a lot of during his time in the war.

Namjoon looked down ashamed of himself for making that awful choice. He was a no-good coward. That's what he's always been. It's the reason he's in trouble in the first place. He didn't have much time to think as he too soon experienced the pain the others felt. He wasn't even mad at Jinyoung for not wanting to experience this. Karma as they say is a complete bitch. 

Taehyung chuckled as Namjoon could literally feel his brain frying. Mark moved on to Jimin, who was now given the choice between shocking himself or shocking Hoseok again. Hoseok looked up at Jimin who gave him a small smile whispering calming sweet nothings to him. Hoseok closed his eyes trying to keep in the small whimpers as he was still in pain. 

"You don't have to it. I can take it." 

Jimin cocked his head sideways and chuckled, mischief evident in his eyes. 

"You thought I was asking you to play Hero? Oh no no Hoseokie. I was just trying to comfort you before I did this." 

Jimin pressed the red button, smirking while he watched Hoseok writhe in pain again from his decision. 

Jungkook, being able to finally lift his head, looked up towards Jimin in disgust. "What's wrong with you?!" Taehyung clapped in amusement and BamBam laid a kiss on Jimin's cheeks. "I think we got ourselves a favorite, don't you think?" Taehyung nodded his head rapidly at BamBam's words while Hoseok was finally given the chance to breathe properly. Everyone looked towards the man, concerned about his body not being able to stop convulsing. Jungkook made to touch him, but quickly retracted his hands when Hoseok suddenly grabbed the table. 

Jimin snickered while BamBam watched in wonder as the man did his best to overcome the pain and send a death glare to them. 

"Well well," Taehyung leaned in across the table as Mark unstrapped Hoseok, "very good my beautiful children. You did so well on your very first round." 

"What do you want from us?" 

Taehyung got up and made his way over to Namjoon, gently caressing his cheek with slightly calloused hands. "Don't you ever listen to Mistah J puddin'? He told you he was going to teach you a lesson. You're learning here honey?" 

Namjoon noticed the change in Taehyung's voice, usually deep and husky, now more slightly high-pitched and lusty. "But...you told us that!" 

BamBam sneered at Namjoon. "You idiot. You don't get it do you?" 

Taehyung patted Namjoon on the shoulder and looked at BamBam. His mask hiding the large smile on his face. "Mommy's golden boy you are!" 

Namjoon looked up at Taehyung and gulped. "Who are you?!" 

Taehyung leaned down close to Namjoon ear, making the latter shiver from his breath ghosting his neck. "Call me Harley! Everyone does." 

Taehyung gave Namjoon a kiss on the cheek before taking out his knife again, still bloody from earlier, and walking over to Yoongi. 

Jin looked at Taehyung startled. "What are you doing?!" 

Yoongi gritted his teeth as Taehyung pulled his head back, grazing the knife lightly across Yoongi's skin, stopping right at his jugular. 

"Such porcelain sweet skin. You'd be so beautiful amongst my collection. He usually hates when I play around with the guests, but something about you just draws to me." 

"You're a sick bastard." 

Jungkook looked at Yoongi shocked and then looked at Taehyung for his reaction. Something changed in Taehyung's eyes. Something dark and it made Jungkook's stomach flip upside down just looking at it. "Please! This isn't necessary, he's playing the game just like the rest of us."

Jimin rolled his eyes at Jungkook's plea.

"Oh my God, is whining all you know how to do? Did your mommy teach you how to be a little bitch?" 

Jungkook snapped his head towards Jimin and snared his nose. "What is your problem?!" 

Jimin laughed at the rise he was able to get out of Jungkook but Namjoon just looked at Jimin and shook his head. "Don't do this. This is what he wants." Jinyoung, whose kept quiet this whole time, finally looked towards the rest of the group, shaking in his chair. "We shouldn't fight." 

Jimin scoffed at Namjoon and Jinyoung. "This isn't about making friends jackasses. Everyone is here for themselves and if you can't see that, you deserve to die." 

BamBam looked at Jimin in shock, before his trademark smile appeared back on his face. "I like him mommy, can we keep him?" 

Taehyung wrapped his arms around Yoongi tightly, much to the other man's disgust. "Don't fret! He's too yummy for me to kill....yet. Besides, I haven't had my real fun with him or any of you for that matter." 

Taehyung strolled back to his seat at the head of table as called Mark to the table. Mark made his way back into the room with an ice pick in one hand and a leather whip in the other. 

Taehyung smiled at everyone's shocked and horrified faces. He got up, laughing maniacally, sharing a smile with BamBam before deciding to speak. As he did, his voice dropped an octave with a chilling effect that caused everyone else in the room to shudder. 

"Why so serious?" 

Taehyung looked around again before slamming his hand on table; everyone jumping in their seats. "Hmm? No takers? Oh I know. Let's put a smile on all those faces." Taehyung waved his knife around and pointed it towards BamBam. "Make me proud." 

BamBam nodded in affirmation at Taehyung before looking over at Yoongi. "Get up Mr. Min."


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone's eyes landed on Yoongi as he slowly got up from his seat. "Someone's going to get it," BamBam sing-songed while swinging his legs. BamBam pointed towards Jungkook as Mark made his way to stand behind him. 

"Little Jungkookie...how are you honey?" Jungkook looked at BamBam lip quivering and scared out of his mind. The only thing on his mind right now, was making the fastest beeline towards the nearest exit out of this mansion. "Tell me baby boy," BamBam waved his hand in front of Jungkook's face to prompt his attention back to him. "Would you rather stab Seokjin with the ice pick or would you rather whip Yoongi three times with the sjambok?" 

Jungkook's eyes widened at BamBam's question as he looked between Seokjin and Yoongi, both of whom nearly had their jaws dropped to the floor. Jungkook started breathing heavily as he tried and failed to blink back tears. "I-I-I-I—" 

"Kookie stab me! That's an African leather bull whip, it'll hurt him!" 

"Jungkook it's okay, whip me, you may hit something major with Seokjin." 

Taehyung chooses at this time to add his two cents. "By the way you have 30 seconds to pick, otherwise you'll be joining doll face's collection along with JB." Jungkook closed his eyes and shook his head. "NO! Please don't make me do this." Jungkook sobbed while Jimin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. 

"Still a whiny little twat. Stab Jinnie or whip Yoongi. They're big boys, they can take it, unlike your pathetic pussy-whipped self." 

Jungkook looked up at Jimin as he clenched his jaw in anger as Jimin smiled and stuck his tongue out. Now is not the time to get aggravated by someone so disrespectful. Yoongi scoffed at Jimin and turned his attention back to Jungkook. "Jungkook it's okay, I'm telling you to whip me. It's just a one time punishment anyway. It's okay." Yoongi hesitantly nodded at Jungkook to reassure him. He's always been awkward at feelings, but he hoped and prayed, something he hasn't done in a long time, that Jungkook would get the message. Apparently he did, as he could see the younger boy slowly rise out his seat. 

Seokjin looked at Yoongi and then back at Jungkook to tug at his shirt desperately. "No! Kookie please! Stab me! Stab me!"

Taehyung used his knife to run the blade flat down Seokjin's arm, so he could feel the cool metal against his skin. Seokjin flinched and did his best not to vomit as JB's blood got on him, filling his nostrils with a strong iron smell. "Don't worry my beautiful princess, you'll get your turn." Jungkook took the sjambok from Mark and made his way to Yoongi, who was taking off his shirt."It's okay kid, I can take it, I promise." Jungkook bit back sobs as his hand clenched tightly around the whip. "I'll do my best not to hurt you as much." 

Jungkook's voice was small in that moment, but Yoongi's nod as he clenched the table in preparation was answer enough that he heard it. Jungkook raised his hand and brought the sjambok down across Yoongi's back, the deafening crack from the whip in the air still ringing in his ears. Yoongi pursed his lips in a tight line and gritted his teeth as he could feel the blood already seeping down his back. Right now, if Yoongi could pick between being starved, chained, and tortured all over again during war and being here right now, Yoongi almost picks war. 

BamBam frowned at Jungkook before speaking up. "You call that a hit? I have a baby sister that probably could put you to shame! You got to hit him harder for that to count." Yoongi's jaw shook in anger as he turned to BamBam, who was clearly getting off on Yoongi's punishment, but Yoongi couldn't let him have the last laugh. "Markie moo! Can you show Jungshook here how it's done?" 

Mark sneered at Jungkook and walked over to stand behind Yoongi, taking the whip from him and striking Yoongi hard. Yoongi yelled out and fell to his knees. He breathed in ragged breaths to try to focus on anywhere but the pain that was lining up the whole of his back.

Taehyung smiled in delight at the man's exceeding discomfort. "Jungkook if you want to survive this round, strike him like you mean it. Look at him! He's perfectly pliant for you. Take advantage!" Jungkook shakily took the whip from Mark and raised it to strike Yoongi again. This time harder. Jungkook could see the skin just ripping apart under him as if it was soft putty. "AGAIN!" Jungkook struck Yoongi a second time, putting most of strength into it. "AGAIN!" Jungkook looked at Yoongi to see his skin growing even more paler than it naturally was, his shoulders moving up and down rapidly as he was doing his best to heave in copious amounts of breaths to bear through the pain. "I'm so sorry," he whispered before striking Yoongi for the last time. 

BamBam laughed and motioned for Mark to lead Jungkook back to his seat and get behind Seokjin. Seokjin looked down at the table, refusing to meet BamBam's gaze, as he knew it was his turn again and he couldn't bear the thought of what he's about to be asked to do. "Jinnie love," BamBam sing-songed again, "would you rather stab Namjoon or whip Yoongi three more times?" Seokjin looked up at BamBam with horror in his eyes as BamBam smiled oh so sweetly back at him. "You can't ask this of me!" Seokjin looked across the table at Yoongi and Namjoon with tears in his eyes. These people are sick and sadistic. Yoongi began coughing up blood as he tried raising back up to his feet. "Jin-hyung, it's okay. I'll be alright, just strike me. Do not stab Namjoon. This is the lesser of two evils." 

Seokjin slowly rose up to his feet, Mark in toe as he stood behind Yoongi and Namjoon. Namjoon looked up at Seokjin with fearful eyes knowing he had an important decision to make. One part of him felt bad for Yoongi, seeing the pain the man was going through, wanting to help ease it in anyway he could. But another part of him, the bigger part of him, knew he was silently wishing for Jin to choose Yoongi. Namjoon immediately felt guilty at that horrible thought, but he knew he was being selfish and a coward. He just hoped to get through the night. "Strike me. It may hurt but I can take it." Yoongi's arms were trembling, and the sweat building up in the palm of his hands made it harder to grasp the table. He didn't need to look up to see that Taehyung and BamBam were getting morbid pleasure from seeing his struggle. No way in hell were those sick fucks going to get more enjoyment out of this than they should. Yoongi did his best to stand up straight, sharp pain shooting straight down his back almost causing his knees to buckle again. Nonetheless, he grits his teeth and bares his back fully for Seokjin. "Get it over with already. I'm telling you to whip me." 

Jin cups a hand over his mouth as he takes the whip from Mark. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Yoongi. Please forgive me." Seokjin raised the sjambok and brought it down on Yoongi's back. It wasn't as hard as Jungkook's modified strikes, but it was enough to please the sadists. Seokjin quickly struck Yoongi two more times to get it over with and nearly ran back to his seat. Taehyung looked at Seokjin and chortled before drawing in close to Seokjin's ear. 

"Well lookey there. Princess might be able to top. If you stick around, maybe just maybe Harley will let you rev her up." Seokjin looked at Taehyung with revulsion rising up his throat. Just wait for a way out Jin. Bid your time and don't give in to this detestable perversion. 

BamBam sat back in his seat, clearly pleased with how events were going before turning towards Namjoon. "Ah, Namjoon-ah." Who the hell does this little punk honestly think he is? Namjoon's sure he has at least 3 years on the guy. "Would you rather stab Mr. Jinyoung here or serve our nice little play thing here 3 more lashes. "I..." 

Yoongi groaned, the pain so sharp and jabbing, his senses are beginning to grow numb and tingle. He could see black spots in his eyesight and could feel himself slowly drifting away. Yoongi, right now, only wanted to lay down and sleep, anything to take the pain of his heavily harbored breathing away. "I can't serve him anymore lashes." 

Taehyung perked his head up and smiled. "So does my little boy wish to take a shot at the ice pick?" Immediately, there were rushes of rejection. "Are you crazy?!" "You can't stab Jinyoung, you might hit something fatal!" "He can stab me instead!" Namjoon looked across the table at Hoseok, Jungkook, and Jin. "Do you guys not understand?! If Yoongi takes another hit he could die! I'm trying to help in the only way I can right now. Jinyoung is paralyzed. He won't even feel it." 

Jinyoung looked to his side to plead with Namjoon. "Please spare me! I'm scared! Please, I know we don't know each other and I'm sorry for earlier but please spare me! I don't want to be stabbed!" Jinyoung breaks down into tears and a whining wheeze-filled cry, while his upper body starts to tremble. Whatever higher being was out there had made sure to curse him with being paraplegic. What wrong in his past life did he commit to earn such cruel barbarous punishment? 

"N...am..j-j-oon...." Namjoon looked down at Yoongi, who had grown nearly as pale as snow, his eyes yellowing to show his ever-diminishing life, and blood beginning to drip out of his mouth, coating him in a heavy stickiness similar to that of syrup. Yoongi used whatever little strength he could muster to turn towards Taehyung. The man in question, gleaned at him, clearly amused at the little man being the human embodiment of 'the little engine that could'. He admired that. It reminded him of a certain bat. A bat who always thought he could. 

"H-h-having fun," Yoongi paused to take a breath and cough out blood, "you little sick fuck?" "Come again pudding? I couldn't hear you. With you choking on blood and what not," Taehyung sneered at Yoongi. Yoongi's legs wobbled as he tried to stand up, gripping the table for undying support, he was able to lean forward on it to hold his body weight. The pain was now too overbearing for his brain. He couldn't think straight. Nor could he see straight. Up was down. Down was up. He may not even truly be here right now. One thing he could hold on to was if he was going down, he wasn't going down without a fight. He took a deep breath, which only made the pain worse. 

"YOU ARE FUCKING SICK AND YOU ARE BATSHIT CRAZY!" 

Everyone was surprised at Yoongi's sudden rambunctiousness, even Taehyung had to raise an eyebrow. One thing about Yoongi is that he had a lot of tenacity. A lot of gull. Taehyung really wanted to keep him. To play with him. To open him up and break him piece by agonizing piece and mold him into something beautiful. Taehyung chuckled and stood up. Everyone tensed as the ruminate and scary man reached to take off his face mask. 

Taehyung was a very handsome man. Sunkissed tan skin tone, dark brown eyes, a defined jawline. To anyone, he would be the first choice to take home to mom. 

What would put a chill in your bone is the fact he can't stop smiling. 

No. Not because he thinks everyone will love his box-shaped smile, but because he's sporting a smile similar to the now deceased JB. A smile ear to ear. However, he was missing the blood decorating his lips and jaw, rather, he had stitches on the side that poked out in case a real smile wanted to make its way through. There was lipstick smeared over his lips, mirroring that of a real clown. 

Everyone's blood ran cold seeing what Mr. J, Harley, or whoever the hell was in front of them, really and truly looked like. How could a man you'd normally see in magazine covers and on television, be the same man in front of them? How could a man, whose features scream beauty, have one of the biggest in-your-face flaw? The silence was so deafening in that moment, they could probably hear each other's rapid heartbeats. Their grimaces must have been so clear, a mere toddler would probably have nightmares just thinking about what they were seeing in that moment. 

Taehyung walked over to Yoongi, smiling darkly against the skin of his back before leaning down to gently kiss each and every one of his new bloodied wounds. "Aww no wanna be a good boy for daddy anymore? Why so serious?" Yoongi let out a small whimper at Taehyung's lips on him. He wanted nothing more than to throw him off of himself, but at the same time, there was something to dark and tempting about the way Taehyung was planted his kisses. Even bloodied, scarred, and beaten, Yoongi's body was still lustful and enticing. Something to nibble on. Something to treasure and take ownership of. 

Yoongi was disgusted at himself almost as much as he was disgusted at Mr. J and his sick little lackey BamBam. BamBam, who was eyeing everything, piped up. Arousal swirling in his stomach. He just got so turned on when his daddy wanted to play with new meat. "Does he taste good daddy?" Taehyung stopped and looked towards his beloved little treasure, showing off his bloodied lipstick smile. 

"You know what's sweeter than revenge? The blood, sweat, and tears of someone so hard-working, so stubborn, so high on his fucking high horse, only to be brought down to his knees, whimpering, practically begging for a release." 

Yoongi gritted his teeth, and tried to summon up more strength to turn around and smash Taehyung's head into the nearest wall. Too bad he could feel his legs wobbling, threatening to give out. Taehyung roughly grabbed at Yoongi's hair, pulling his head back. Whatever breath Yoongi was holding, was quickly knocked out of him when Yoongi slammed his head into the table, pressing his face into the wooden object and leaning in next to his ear growling. 

"Enough out of you. You're pissing me off, and if you choose anymore to backtalk me, I will fuck you so hard against this table, you'll be in the same situation as Jinyoung over there. Is that what you want?! You want to show people how much of a whore you could be? You want me to make you a little cum slut?" 

Yoongi's initial response was to buck and whine, but the bastard doesn't deserve to see his weakness. He wasn't going to break, so instead Yoongi just remained silent. Taehyung, while applauding Yoongi's resilience, was getting more pissed off by the second. Just exactly like that damn up-tight vigilante of a bat. 

Taehyung looked at everyone else around the table. Everyone was doing their best to avoid his heavy, lustful, dangerous gaze. Taehyung ran his hand sensually down the small of Yoongi's back, getting a feel for the curve, all the way down to his ass, cupping it roughly causing Yoongi to hiss. "Ah! Asshole..." 

Taehyung let go of Yoongi and move to stand behind Namjoon, who stiffened in his seat. "Little sweet Namjoon," Taehyung bent down to lightly lick at his ear, catching the bottom between his teeth and lightly pulling on it. 

Namjoon closed his eyes, silently hoping that whatever this man was trying to taunt him with was only a terrible dream. Taehyung took pleasure in the fidgeting Namjoon displayed and brought his knife, poking it in the little dimple indent Namjoon had. 

"I'm not going to repeat myself again ok baby? I want you to choose right now, whip Yoongi over here and risk him dying, or stab Jinyoung and risk slicing into a major muscle. If I get anymore impatient, I'm going to carve you a smile as beautiful as mine, show you off like the beautiful art you are, and then, in front of everyone here to bear witness, I will do things to you with this knife that will leave everyone in here emotionally and mentally scarred."

As Taehyung talked, he ran his blade flat down the front of Namjoon's body, using the point to toy with Namjoon's zipper. Namjoon jumped in his seat to inch away from the knife but Taehyung held him down and kissed the nape of his neck while sticking the chair with the tip of the blade into the chair, taking the time to press the blade into the inside seam of Namjoon's pants while letting the hilt caress his thighs. Namjoon whimpered, trying not to shed any tears. 

"Choose." 

"Please. I'll choose!" 

Jinyoung, who had been crying whimpering mess, screamed and pleaded with Namjoon. "I'M SO SORRY FOR LAST ROUND. PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" 

"N-nam-j-joo-nn-ah please just hit me." 

Seokjin looked across from his side of the table in anguish. "Namjoon please, you can stab me. Don't do this to Jinyoung or Yoongi!" 

Jungkook looked at a pleading Jinyoung and began breathing heavy with panic. "Hyung don't do this." 

Namjoon slammed his hand on the table to silence the two. Hoseok looked at both Jinyoung and Yoongi with anguish and sympathy. "He has to choose you guys."

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any mistakes you see, this unbeta'd! Also this is cross-posted on my Wattpad, so please don't report me T_T. Constructive feedback is forever welcomed!


End file.
